Wherever you will go
by bruxi
Summary: Iría a donde fuese y haría lo que fuera para estar con ella, porque no podía vivir sin Kagome. [¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Fireeflower!]


**¡YAHOI! Antes de nada, decir... ¡FELIZ CUMPLE FIREE! *saca un cupcake y le pone una vela*. Sé que es algo atrasado, pero aquí está mi regalo para ti. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Y que cumplas muuuchos máaaaas! *aplausos*. **

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fuesen míos, no le habría dado tantas vueltas a la historia.

**Wherever you will go**

Abrió los ojos. La luna brillaba en el cielo, libre de nubes y plagado de estrellas, lucecitas que parecían querer acompañarlo en su desvelo. Gruñó con molestia y volvió a acomodarse contra la pared de la cabaña: sus amigos dormían. Miroku sudaba, luchando contra el veneno que bullía en su interior, y Sango estaba abrazada a Kohaku. Shippô dormía junto a Kirara y él… él no podía dejar de pensar en _ella_.

Al día siguiente tendría lugar la batalla final, aquella en la que por fin darían muerte al ser despreciable que tanto daño les había causado. Sin embargo, Kagome le había dicho que no podría estar allí con ellos esa noche. Al parecer tenía un evento muy importante en su mundo, llamado _gladación_, o algo así, lo cierto es que no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras tan extrañas de su época ¿para qué? Él esperaba que Kagome se quedase con ellos, después de todo, se lo había prometido.

El mal presentimiento que llevaba persiguiéndolo todo el día volvió a hacerse presente: ¿y si no se quedaba? ¿Y si al final se iba? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no ocurriría.

Pero si se llegaba a dar el caso… ¿Y si ella lo olvidaba? ¿Y si él moría? ¿Y si alguien más tomaba su lugar a su lado? Protegiéndola, cuidándola, siendo su… Apretó la empuñadura de Tessaiga. El que no volviese vivo era una posibilidad. Sería una lucha terrible, ni siquiera tenían planeado que Shippô fuese con ellos, como siempre. El niño aún era muy pequeño, tenía mucho por vivir, no se arriesgarían a que algo le ocurriese.

Pensó en qué pasaría si, por un casual, él y Kagome acabaran separados. Ella necesitaría a alguien más a su lado, lo sabía, alguien que le diese todo el amor que él no había sabido darle, alguien que iluminase su día a día con cariño y comprensión. Kagome era fuerte, podría superarlo, pero no por sí misma, necesitaría a otra persona en quien apoyarse para superarlo.

Aunque, si había una mínima posibilidad, una oportunidad para que él pudiese estar con ella fuese donde fuese, la tomaría. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que Kagome permaneciese a su lado, con él. Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si hacía falta para poder estar con ella.

Otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza ¿y si era ella la que moría? En ese caso, no dudaría, iría tras ella, le patearía el culo al mismísimo Kami-sama para poder entrar al lugar al que Kagome fuese, o para que lo guiase de vuelta a ella. Sabía que no iban a ir al mismo lugar, porque Kagome iría con las buenas personas, y él, con los demonios, al infierno. A fin de cuentas, era medio-demonio. Pero aún así haría lo que fuera, _cualquier _cosa, con tal de poder verla una vez más.

Sacudió la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo. Kagome no moriría. Pero si se iba… Su corazón, sus esperanzas y su amor se irían con ella. Permanecería por siempre en sus pensamientos, viviría en sus recuerdos y en su corazón. Podría sonar arrogante, pero Kagome no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, porque él era el único para ella. Estaba total y absolutamente seguro de ello.

Pero también era consciente de que, si Kagome se marchaba, si decidía abandonarlo, sería entera y exclusivamente por su culpa. Él la había hecho sufrir, la había hecho llorar en incontables ocasiones y la había hecho sentirse lo peor de lo peor. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, cuán importante era ella para él, cuanto la necesitaba… si tan solo tuviera la posibilidad de permanecer para siempre a su lado, de hacerla suya…

Negó con la cabeza, sonrojado ¡¿pero qué narices pasaba por su mente?! ¡Ya parecía Miroku, pensando en cosas indebidas!

El amanecer se hizo presente, despertando a sus amigos. Pronto se pusieron en marcha, preparándolo todo para ese día. La mañana se les fue con los preparativos y, en un momento dado, el olor más maravilloso del mundo llegó a sus fosas nasales—. _Kagome…_

—¡InuYasha! ¡Lo siento, me entretuve!

—¡Te estábamos esperando!—Apretó su espada, viéndola llegar junto a él y brindándole una alegre sonrisa, una sonrisa que quería decirle que todo estaría bien.

El mal presentimiento volvió a apretarle el estómago.

_Iré adonde quiera que tú vayas._

**Fin**

**¡Hey! ¿Qué te ha parecido, cumpleañera? A los demás también, por supuesto, cualquier comentario será bien recibido xD. **

**Este oneshot está basado en la canción _Wherever you will go_ de The Calling. Fire, guapísima, he intentado seguir un poco la letra de la canción, porque creo que está prohibido (según las normas de ) pegar letras de canciones. Así que esto es lo que he hecho ¡ojalá te guste!**

**En fin, espero vuestros comentarios. ¡No os cortéis que no muerdo! (Inner: a no ser que tenga hambre).**

**Y si tenéis tiempo, pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y alguno de los topics de los retos cumpleañeros: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/88322345/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Fire .**

**¡Entrad y os encontraréis con muuuuchas cosas! **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
